Wasteland: Life In The Vault
by TX17
Summary: Life in a vault. Perfect, isn't it? Well, for Liam Walker, it's about to get a whole lot less perfect.
1. Happy Birthday

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout 3. Well, I do, but I didn't make it, and I don't have the rights to it._

_Shut up and read. Please review._

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday!"<br>"Happy birthday!"  
>"Happy birthday!"<p>

His friends all gathered around him, wishing him the best for the tenth anniversary of his birth. The brown-haired boy was overjoyed that his friends cared enough to throw him a party.

"Happy birthday, pal," his father's voice rang out from the rest, "Weren't expecting a party, were you?"

"This is great!" young Liam Walker stated ecstatically.

"Don't thank me, son. Your friend, Amata, put this together."

Liam turned to the tan-skinned, black-haired girl to his right. Amata Almodovar: his best friend for years, and a very pretty-looking young lady.

"So, bet I surprised you, huh?" the young girl asked, cheerfully.

"Yeah…," Liam's voice softened quite a bit, "I wasn't expecting this at all. Heh."

"Betcha can't guess what I got you for your birthday, either!"

"Uh… I give up?"

"Oh, come on! You didn't even try!" Amata said, slightly annoyed. She sighed, and presented him with a copy Grognak the Barbarian. "Well, anyway, here you go!"

"Wha—really?" Liam was in disbelief. Grognak the Barbarian, Liam's favorite comic, was pretty rare in the vault, and for her to give him one was a pretty big deal.

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled.

"As am I," came the voice of the Overseer. Alphonse Almodovar was a tall man, with piercing eyes, greying hair, and an air about him that made everyone nearby uncomfortable.

"So, ten years old already, are you? Well, congratulations, young man. Here in Vault 101, when we reach age ten, we are ready to become part of Vault society. It is with pleasure, that I hereby give you your very first Pip-Boy."

The Overseer handed Liam a Pip-Boy. A cylindrical, mechanical wristband with a touchscreen that allowed for several things, such as maps, inventory, data storage, and even holodisk playing.

"Thank you, sir," Liam said, obviously unenthused.

"You're welcome," said the Overseer, equally unenthused, "Enjoy your party, young man. Tomorrow, you get your first assignment."

With that, the Overseer walked off and sat down in a chair, away from the other guests.

"Happy birthday, dweeb," came an unwelcome voice. Butch DeLorea was a self-absorbed bully, and the son of the Vault drunk.

"What is it, Butch?" Liam asked, annoyed by Butch's presence.

"Just wishing you a happy birthday," Butch replied, "Now scram. I wanna talk to Amata."

"If you've got something to say to me,"Amata began, "You can say it right here."

"All right, then," Butch said arrogantly, "This week, you and me, whaddya say?"

"I'd rather leave the vault!"

Now, to this, Butch did not take too kindly. His "happy" mood disappeared, and he grabbed Amata by the arm. He moved in real close, and said, "Listen to me, Amata. I'm your guy. You're my girl. That's how it's gonna end up being, anyway. So just accept it."

Amata slapped Butch across the face. He threw her to the ground, at which Liam grew angry. He balled up his fist.

"You bitch!" Butch said, and then he fell to the floor after a well-placed punch in the face from Liam.

"You son of a bitch!" Butch shouted, "WALLY! PAUL! Get this prick!"

Wally Mack and Paul Hannon Jr., two of Butch's cronies approached Liam, ready to beat him up.

At this, Officer Herman Gomez stepped in, "You boys back off!"

Wally and Paul stepped back, as the Overseer and Liam's father walked over.

"What is going on here!" the Overseer shouted out, "Mr. DeLorea! What did you do?"

"What!" Butch attempted to weasel his way out, "It wasn't me! It was Walker!"

Liam's father attempted to defend him, "Now, hold on—"

"I should have known," the Overseer said, "Doctor Walker, you will be penalized for your son's misbehavior. And as for you, Mr. DeLorea, I'll be speaking with your mother about this later."

With that, the Overseer left the room. Butch stood up, glared at Liam, and walked away with his "gang."

Liam helped Amata off the floor, and was approached by his father.

"Son," he said, "I don't want you fighting. Understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Liam replied, "Sorry, Dad."

Once his father had walked away, Amata grabbed Liam by the arm.

"Come with me," she said, "I want to show you something."

She pulled Liam away from the party, and took him out into the hallway.

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

They went further away from the party, until there was no one in sight.

"Okay, now will you tell me?" Liam asked.

"Close your eyes."

Liam did so. He tried to ask what the surprise was once more, but he was cut off by his first kiss.

Once Amata pulled away, Liam fell back against the wall. Amata giggled and took off. Before he could come back to his senses, she was gone. He began to make his way back to the party, mostly unaware of his surroundings, caught in a stupor of joy.

* * *

><p><em>Believe it or not, I'm walkin' on air.<em>

_Well, it seems Liam is. So, anyway review plzkthxbai._


	2. All Grown Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any part of the Fallout series. Now read._

_PS: TIME SKIP! Nine Years Later._

* * *

><p>"Do you know why you are here?" Security Chief Hannon yelled at the new recruits, "I said, 'Do you know why you are here?' Answer me, you worthless trash!"<p>

"We are here because we are to ensure the safety of the vault!" the recruits shouted back.

"And why is that?"

No answer came.

"AND WHY IS THAT?" Hannon yelled again.

No answer came.

"You are here because the Generalized Occupation Aptitude Test told you to be here! I have a feeling, that maybe the G.O.A.T. was wrong!" Chief Hannon said, staring directly at Liam. Ever since Liam had made enemies with Butch's gang, of which Hannon's son was part of, the Chief harbored a resentment towards him.

Hannon focused his gaze on Liam for a moment, and then went back to his shouting, "However, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you're all _meant_ to be here. Well, we're about to find out! First, we're going to test your physical abilities. You are going to run from here, to the vault entrance, then back here again! You will be timed, and evaluated. GET MOVING!"

With that, all the recruits took off. Officer Steve Mack, brother of Wally Mack, walked up behind Chief Hannon. "That the Doc's kid?"

"Yeah, that's the little bastard, all right. Kid ain't cut out for Vault security."

"It's a bit too early to determine that," the Overseer's voice came, "isn't it?"

"Overseer, sir!" Chief Hannon stood straight up.

"Calm yourself, Chief Hannon," the Overseer began, "I actually think Mr. Walker has a rather high chance of actually becoming a Vault security guard."

Hannon and Mack stood silent. The Overseer turned towards them.

"Don't you worry about Mr. Walker," the Overseer told them, "If he does join the Security force, then he cannot act without my approval. This may work in our favor quite nicely."

* * *

><p>Were this a race, Liam would be in second place. There was only one in front of him, Mitch Wilkins. Wilkins was a loner, usually branded as the Vault's nutcase. He had shown several signs of instability, and most were amazed how the G.O.A.T. had assigned him to the Vault security force. He stood a head taller than Liam, and had a face like stone, and pale as chalk. Liam felt that even if he could pass Wilkins, he'd be beat down for trying.<p>

Finally, they reached the Vault door. Wilkins turned around and rammed into Liam, knocking him to the floor. As Liam started to get up, Wilkins turned to him and crouched, "You bumped into me."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Liam said, nervously.

"Don't let it happen again," Wilkins said, and continued on his course.

Liam stood, dusted himself off, and continued running. Despite the fact that about seven people had passed him in that time, he still made it in third place, nearly catching all the way back up to Wilkins. He could tell that Chief Hannon was less than pleased.

"Well, most of you passed this part. You five!" he shouted, pointing to some recruits who took too long, "Get the hell out of here! The rest of you hit the showers! Meet back here in two hours! MOVE!"

With that, the recruits left, and headed off.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Liam was pretty worn out. He slowly walked back to his residence, and was stopped halfway there.<p>

"Where are you going?" asked a friendly voice.

"I was going home," Liam said, turning to face his "captor", "But I can always make time for you, Amata."

He pulled her close and kissed her.

"Aw, ain't that sweet?" came a significantly less friendly voice.

"Back off, Butch," Liam hissed at Butch and his gang, "I don't wanna deal with you today."

"Easy, tough guy, I ain't here for you," Butch responded, turning his gaze towards Amata, "Though after what I just saw, I doubt it'd make a difference."

"Just get out of here, Butch!" Amata told him.

"Yeah, come on, man," Paul attempted to talk Butch down, "We don't need her."

"Ah, shut up, Paul," Butch snapped, "We came for Amata, we ain't leavin' 'till we get Amata. Understand?"

"What's going on here?" came another voice. Liam's father walked in, disapprovingly staring down Butch and his gang, "You're not starting trouble, are you, Butch?"

"No, sir," Wally Mack answered for him, then turned to Butch, "Come on, man. Let's get the hell out of here."

"All right, fine!" Butch said, angrily, "Tunnel Snakes, let's roll."

Butch and his gang strolled off in another direction, and Liam turned to his father, "I could've taken care of them, you know."

"I've told you before, son, I don't want you fighting."

"Yeah, yeah," Liam said, "Well, thanks, Dad."

Liam's father turned to leave, saying, "You two behave, now." With that, he left Amata and Liam together.

"Where were we?" Liam turned to Amata. They soon resumed their amorous actions.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not sure I like how this turned out. Whatever. Please review.<em>


	3. No One Ever Enters, No One Ever Leaves

_Disclaimer: For the third time, I do not own the rights to any part of the Fallout series._

_TEMPORARY MAIN CHARACTER SWITCH: This chapter will focus on James, Liam's father._

_Read, review, repeat._

* * *

><p>A loud crash came from the Overseer's office. He had knocked everything off of his desk in anger.<p>

"NO!" he shouted.

"But, Alphonse-" Liam's father attempted to protest.

"You don't get to call me that!" the Overseer yelled, "Listen to me, Walker! I don't want to have this discussion again. I was very clear on policy the day I let you into the Vault. No one ever enters. No one ever leaves. And as far as the rest of the Vault is concerned, no one has entered, and no one has left! We're going to keep it that way. Understood?"

"Sir, please! You don't understand, I have to do this!"

"Why? For a bunch of wastelanders? You are the _**Vault's**_ doctor, not the Wasteland's! Why should it matter what happens to the offspring of those stupid enough to stay outside when the bombs fell?"

James let his temper get the better of him, "They are people, just as we are! They deserve nothing less than to at least be able to live healthy lives! I will not sit here, and listen to you talk about them as though they are animals!"

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, WALKER!" the Overseer stood up as he yelled. He regained his composure, walked over to the door, and held it open, "You may leave now, Doctor."

"This isn't over," James pointed at the Overseer, "We'll have this talk again, Overseer."

"Chief Hannon," the Overseer called, "Please take Doctor Walker back to his quarters."

"Yes, sir," Hannon stated, "Let's go, Doc."

"I can walk myself, thank you." James threw off Chief Hannon's hand, and walked back to his office.

That night, he just sat at his desk, drinking a bottle of scotch. He began thinking to himself, "_I could just leave. I wait for the Overseer to leave his office, and I take the code to the Vault door. No, that's crazy. I'd be putting the entire Vault at risk. But the Overseer will never agree to just let me go. What matters more? Millions of lives out there, or a hundred in here?"_

He took another swig, and set the bottle down.

"_I don't even know what I'm saying. I'm just a drunk, old man."_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Doc," called Jonas, "Wake up!"<p>

"I'm awake…," James replied, "I'm awake…"

Jonas Palmer was James' assistant, and a close family friend. He could have been called the resident genius, as he had an answer to almost everything. He was probably the only reason Liam didn't get something pathetic on the G.O.A.T.

"You okay, Doc?" Jonas asked, "You don't look to good."

"I'm fine, Jonas," James responded, "You haven't discovered a cure for hangovers, have you?"

"I don't understand why a doctor finds it okay to drink so much," Jonas facepalmed, "Anyway, you've got an appointment with the Overseer's daughter today. So, you might wanna try and sober up before then."

"Right, right."

All that day, James couldn't shake the thoughts from the night before out of his head. Whether he was giving a band-aid to a child, or diagnosing the weekly illness of resident hypochondriac, Mrs. Taylor, those thoughts remained in his mind, _"It wouldn't be too hard, would it? I could just take it, and leave. But what will I tell Liam?"_

"Hello, Doctor Walker," called the Overseer's voice, "My daughter is here for her examination."

"Huh? Oh. Oh, yes. Of course. Please sit down, Amata," James said, gathering his thoughts, and a few papers, "Would you like to wait outside, sir?"

"I'm fine right here, thank you very much," the Overseer responded.

The man didn't trust him enough to do his duties as a doctor. James was slightly annoyed, but performed the exam, "All right, please remove your jumpsuit, Amata."

She obeyed, and he put his stethoscope to her back.

* * *

><p>The exam finished, and the Overseer dismissed his daughter.<p>

"Are there any problems to report, Doctor?" the Overseer asked.

"Your daughter is perfectly healthy, sir," James responded.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Now, there's one more thing," the Overseer said, locking the door to the office, "You're not having any more thoughts about our earlier conversation, are you?"

"Earlier conversation, sir?"

"Don't play stupid, Doctor," the Overseer said, annoyed, "You know very well what I mean."

"No, sir. I haven't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to do, and other patients to see."

"Very well. Have a nice day, Doctor."

And with that, the Overseer turned and left. James pounded his fist into his table, startling Jonas, who was working in the back.

"Whoa! Doc, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jonas."

"Okay… If you say so," he said, obviously unconvinced, "What was that 'conversation' you were talking about?"

"I'm not at liberty to tell you that, Jonas. It's best you just forget about it."

* * *

><p>That night, James sat in his residence. He was worried about what to do. It had been on his mind all day, despite his best efforts to forget it. So when Liam came home from his shift, James told him to sit down.<p>

"What is it, Dad? " Liam asked.

"I need to talk to you," James told him.

"I'm listening."

"You know all those times I told you not to fight?""

"Yeah?"

"Well, there are times you're going to have to."

"Yeah, I know that, Dad. I'm nineteen, not ten."

"Yeah," James said, "Listen, I sat you down here to talk about what you should do once I'm gone."

"What?" Liam asked, confused.

"I'm not going to be around forever, son."

"I know, but you're not _that_ old, Dad."

"Listen to me. When I'm gone, you need to take care of yourself. It's no secret the Overseer doesn't like you. And once I'm gone, he won't have a reason to tolerate you, since I'll no longer be the Vault doctor."

"What's this all about?"

"I'm preparing you, son."

"Okay…," Liam stated, still somewhat confused, "Listen, Dad. Today was not an easy day for me. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Sure. Good night, son."

"'Night, Dad."

Once Liam left for his room, James stood up and went over to the intercom.

"Jonas, it's James. Come and meet me. I need your help."


	4. Ain't That A Kick In The Head?

_Disclaimer: Fallout 3 rights, me no owny._

_Also, we're back to Liam. _

_Please review. Thank you._

* * *

><p>Freddie Gomez, Officer Gomez's son and the newest member of the Tunnel Snakes, lay on the floor, curled in a ball, trying to shield himself from Wilkins' blows. He was already bleeding from several spots on his face, and it seemed as though his arm was broken, but Wilkins would not let up. He continued to kick Freddie and beat him with his baton.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" Liam yelled, rushing to the scene.

"Teaching this piece of garbage to respect the Vault's rules!" Wilkins said, laughing as he continued to abuse Freddie.

Even if he was a Tunnel Snake, Freddie didn't deserve this. He wasn't a bad kid, just an outcast trying to belong, and one of the few kids in the Vault to have been nice to Liam. Liam decided to act. He tackled Wilkins to the floor, and told Freddie to run.

"It hurts to move…" Freddie said weakly.

"RUN!" Liam yelled.

"Get the fuck offa me!" Wilkins shouted, and took a swing at Liam. Liam flew off of Wilkins, who proceeded to kick him while he was down. He then turned back towards Freddie, who had barely made it a foot away. "Where the hell do you think you're going, Tunnel Trash?" he said, smiling. He raised his baton again, but was kicked in the crotch from behind. He fell to the floor in agony. "You son of a bitch…!"

"FREDDIE!" came Officer Gomez's voice. He ran over to his son and helped him up, "What the hell happened here?"

"That's exactly what I want to know," said the Overseer, walking in from behind Liam. "Officer Walker, what did you do?"

"Wilkins here was brutalizing Freddie," Liam began, "but-"

"And you impeded Officer Wilkins in his duties?"

"What?" Liam asked, in disbelief, "I was saving Freddie! Wilkins would've killed-"

"I don't want to hear excuses, Walker," the Overseer interrupted, "Go get your father. Now."

"Hold on a minute!" Gomez broke in, "Wilkins nearly killed my boy! And you're blaming this mess on Liam?"

"You would do well to remember your place, Officer Gomez," the Overseer hissed, "Sergeant Wilkins outranks you."

Due to his "effective" methods, Wilkins had risen through the ranks quickly. He DID outrank Gomez.

"Rank? You think I care about RANK? My boy is badly hurt, because of this psychopath!"

"I'll show you a fuckin' psychopath, Gomez!" Wilkins said, standing up. He reached for his pistol, but was halted by the Overseer.

"Restrain yourself, Sergeant Wilkins," the Overseer ordered, "The Gomez family have learned their lesson, haven't you?"

"Yes, _sir_," Gomez stated, angrily.

"Good. Now, Doctor Walker should be here shortly. But perhaps you should start making your way to his office? Sergeant Wilkins, follow me," the Overseer said, walking away. As he left, Wilkins turned and growled at Gomez and his son.

* * *

><p>"It's a good thing you stopped him when you did, son," James told his son, "he's in pretty bad shape."<p>

"Is he going to be okay, James?" Gomez asked, desperately.

"He'll be fine, Herman," James said, "He just needs to rest."

It seemed that Officer Gomez took a bit of comfort in these, as he relaxed a little.

James turned to Liam. "That's a nasty looking mark on your face, son," he said.

"Yeah, well you can thank Wilkins for that," Liam said, irritably.

"Put some ice on that, stop the swelling."

"I've got some," Jonas said, walking in with a bag of ice. "Here ya go."

"Thanks, Jonas," Liam said, taking the bag from Jonas and putting it over his eye.

"You might want to steer clear of Wilkins, son," James said.

"Yeah, I don't think he likes me very much," Liam replied, looking at the clock, "It's a good thing my shift is over in five minutes."

"Plans?" James asked.

"With Amata, I'm sure," Jonas teased.

"Don't be mad because I've got the best woman in the Vault and you don't," Liam stated, proudly.

"Yeah, well don't be late," Jonas told him.

"Son," James called.

"Yeah?"

"Behave yourself."

Liam laughed, and shook his head as he walked off.

* * *

><p>That night, Liam and Amata came to his home. He twirled her through the doorway, as though they were dancing. They were both laughing, as they had had one of the best, if not THE best night of their lives. He spun her back around, and caught her in his arms.<p>

"I don't think I've ever been happier," Amata stated, joyously.

"Neither have I," Liam said, "What'd I do to deserve you?"

Their faces drew closer together, and kissed. They pulled their faces away for a moment.

"I love you, Amata."

"And I love you."

They kissed each other again, performing more and more intimate actions. Overcome with emotion and passion, they had the most perfect night of their lives.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, yeah. Sorry I didn't describe their date. Not sorry I didn't describe their later actions. I don't write text porn.<em>

_I feel this could've turned out better, but whatever. Maybe I'll revisit it later._

_Anyhoo, please review._


	5. I Couldn't Think Of A Title For This One

_Disclaimer: How many times do we have to go through this? Rights to Fallout = Not Mine._

_I would be ever so grateful if someone were to review this. HINT._

* * *

><p>Liam awoke next to Amata, and simply stared at her. That beautiful face, the flawless skin, she was truly an angel. He pulled close to her, and kissed her forehead. He loved her, more than he could love anyone else. He knew then, what it was he wanted: Nothing more than to be with her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you have something that can help me, Jonas?" James asked, hurriedly.<p>

"Right here, Doc," Jonas said, revealing a long, cylindrical case. He opened it, and out slide a roll of blue paper. James unrolled it, and began studying it.

"The Vault's blueprints. How did you manage to get ahold of this, anyway?" James asked.

"Well, my great-grandfather did help build the Vault. Even an old foreman can be a thief, Doc," Jonas replied. "Now, you won't be able to get to the Vault door through the main halls, but there's a maintenance tunnel out by the Armstrong residence. There are no guards, so late at night, when nobody's working in it, you can use it to get by the areas that ARE guarded. It drops straight into the entrance room. All you need is the passcode, and you should be good to go."

"Excellent work, Jonas," James congratulated, "You've done your part. It'd be wise if you forget this ever happened."

"Doc," Jonas asked, "what are you planning to do on the outside?"

"I told you, Jonas. You should forget all of this. I don't want you suffering for my actions. Now, clear out of here. Every second you spend with me will make you more of a suspect once I'm gone."

* * *

><p>Amata awoke, and found Liam gone. She would have been annoyed that he left, were it not for the amazing night she had with him. She looked at the time, and began to freak out over how late it was.<p>

"Shit!" she said, getting dressed, "Dad is gonna kill me!" She ran out the door, and bumped into a large figure in a Vault security uniform. "Sorry about that, I…" she began, but her face turned to one of horror when she saw who she was looking at.

"Miss Almodovar," Wilkins said, "Your father is looking for you. Please, come with me." He grabbed her by the arm, and began pulling her along. She was too afraid to fight back.

* * *

><p>Liam walked back to his residence, a small, black box in his pocket. He had made his decision. Now he just had to speak with one person.<p>

"What's goin' on here?" came Butch's voice from behind. "What's in your pocket, Walker?"

"Butch," Liam sighed, disgustedly, "Just walk away. I really don't want to ruin this day by having to fight you."

"Fight? You don't got to fight. Just hand over whatever you just bought."

"Dammit, Butch!" Liam readied himself for a fight, "When are you going to learn?!"

Butch drew his switchblade, and ran towards Liam. He lunged the knife towards Liam's stomach, but Liam dodged, and Butch stumbled upon missing. He stood up and tried slashed at Liam's face. Liam jumped back just in time, and Butch began to lose his temper.

"Stand fuckin' still!" he yelled. He flipped his knife around in his hand, and tried stabbing Liam in the leg. Liam knocked Butch back before the blade connected, and walked over to him. Liam picked Butch up, and held him against the wall by his collar.

"Why?" he asked, "Why do you want to hurt me so badly, huh!? I never did anything to you, Butch!"

Butch lifted his head, and spat in Liam's face. He then yelled out, "WALLY! PAUL! NOW!"

"What?" Liam asked, beginning to look behind him. Before he could turn his head around, Wally and Paul grabbed him by the arms and forced him against the opposite wall. "You filthy coward!" he yelled at Butch.

"Wally, shut him up," Butch ordered, "Paul, check his pocket."

Wally punched Liam in the gut to shut him up, and Paul removed the black box. He tossed it to Butch, who proceeded to open it up.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

Butch just closed the box. He turned to Liam, "You really love her, don't ya?" he asked. The tone in his voice was not his usual, mocking one. He seemed apologetic, and saddened. "Wally, Paul. Let him go."

"What?" Wally asked, "What the hell's wrong with you, Butch?"

"Just do what I fuckin' said!" Butch yelled back. Wally and Paul obeyed, and let Liam go. Butch tossed the box back to him. "Catch," he said. "Now get lost. Tunnel Snakes, let's go."

Liam caught the box, and was rather confused by what had happened. He wanted to ask why, but Butch had already left, and probably wouldn't have answered anyway.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" the Overseer asked his daughter, "You were gone all night. Answer me."<p>

Amata said nothing.

"Tell me. **Now**," he said, grabbing her chin, and forcing her to look him in the eye. She still wouldn't answer. The Overseer was losing his patience. He shoved her face away as he let go, and turned away from her. "Very well. You don't want to tell me? That's fine. Go to your room."

"What? I'm nineteen, you can't just-"

"Apparently seems my authority as your father isn't enough," the Overseer said, placing his face very close to Amata's, "I am also your Overseer. I am the only reason any of you are still breathing. You'll do what I tell you to do." He moved away and turned to Officer Mack. "Please escort my daughter to her room."

"Yes, sir," Officer Mack complied, and grabbed Amata by the arm, "Let's go, Miss."

* * *

><p><em>Well, here you go. TA-DA.<em>

_So, tell me what you think. Did you like it? What did you like about it? Did you hate it? What did you hate about it?_


	6. Just Four Words

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any part of the Fallout series._

_Thank you to those of you kind enough to review and watch. "Stay classy, Fanfiction dot net__."_

_Anyway, here's chapter six. R&R please._

* * *

><p>Liam sat down with the Overseer. The Overseer seemed rather uninterested, sipping away at a cup of tea while Liam was clearly nervous.<p>

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Mr. Walker?" the Overseer asked, "I am a busy man, and I don't want my time wasted."

"It's about your daughter, sir," Liam began.

"What about her?" the Overseer inquired, "It has not escaped my attention that you two are involved, but I hardly see the need to speak to me over something. I certainly hope you two did not do something you'll regret."

Liam gulped, and sat silent for a moment.

"Well?" the Overseer asked, growing impatient, "I'm waiting."

"_Think, you idiot! Don't be nervous! You've stood up to him before, this is just another one of those times!"_ Liam thought to himself.

"Perhaps we should continue this at another time?" the Overseer said, looking annoyed.

"No, sir," Liam said, shaking off the anxiety, "Sir, I'm in love with your daughter."

"Really?" the Overseer asked, "And what would you know of love, Mr. Walker?"

"More than you might think, sir. Ever since I've known her, she's been the kindest, most beautiful thing in my world."

The Overseer just sat silent, drinking his tea.

"Sir, I want to marry your daughter."

The Overseer's eyes widened immensely. He nearly choked on his tea, and coughed it up. Liam stood up to help him, but the Overseer stretched out his hand, telling Liam to stay where he was. "You want to **WHAT**?" he asked in disbelief.

"I want… I want to marry Amata," Liam repeated himself.

"And you would come to me and tell me? It's not exactly a secret that I'm not all that fond of you."

"Well, if this didn't work, I was going to elope at Vault 102," Liam said, sarcastically. The Overseer glared at him. "Sir, please," he continued, "I love your daughter. She loves me. And I never wanted to be your enemy. Please, sir, look past all those times. Allow me to take your daughter's hand in marriage."

The Overseer took a handkerchief, and wiped his face clean. He sighed, "You DO make Amata happy, Mr. Walker. I don't want to stand in the way of that." He tried to speak further, but only managed a few groans where words should have been.

Liam was worried. It's not like he could escape the Overseer's authority and marry Amata against her father's wishes in the Vault. He began to panic, but fortunately, his exterior remained composed (or as composed as he was). He would not give up should the Overseer say no. He would keep trying, for the rest of his life if necessary.

The Overseer finally stopped hesitating, "I will allow it."

Liam started off surprised, but that faded quickly and was replaced with joy. He restrained himself, for the moment, and thanked the Overseer, "Thank you so much, sir!"

"Listen to me, Walker," the Overseer said sternly, "If you make my daughter unhappy, in **any** way, I will make sure your life is a living hell. Please don't make me do that."

"Sir, I promise, I will do anything and everything for your daughter."

"Well then," he said, "I suppose you should go and ask my daughter now, shouldn't you?"

Liam pulled the Overseer into a hug, which obviously made him uncomfortable. He let go, and ran off to look for Amata. The Overseer shuddered once the hug was done, and went to clean up the mess he made with his tea. He then realized Amata was still confined to her quarters by Officer Mack. He rushed off to relieve Mack and let his daughter out.

As he dashed out of his office, he didn't notice James walking up from the opposite direction he was heading. He didn't pay attention, and ran off. James took this opportunity, and went into the Overseer's office.

* * *

><p>The Overseer arrived at Amata's door.<p>

"Sir, what's wrong?" Officer Mack asked.

"Open… this… door…," the Overseer said panting, as he was not used to running as he just had.

The door opened, and Amata walked out of her room. "What is it now?" she asked.

"Calm yourself, Amata," the Overseer told her, "I'm not here to scold you further. Mr. Walker is looking for you. You should go find him."

"…What?" Amata asked, confused. Why would her father ask her to go find Liam? If memory served, he didn't like Liam all that much.

"Just go, Amata," her father said, "You will understand soon."

* * *

><p>Liam dashed all over the Vault trying to find Amata. He couldn't wait. He was going to ask the woman he loved to be with him forever. His dream had finally come true. All he had to do was ask her four words. This was, without a doubt, the greatest day of his life.<p>

Amata went looking for Liam, but not knowing why. She had no earthly idea why her father would want her to look for Liam, but she wasn't about to complain over it.

Liam saw her as he made his way through the Vault. He happily called out her name, ran up to her, grabbed her, and kissed her.

"Amata, I'm so happy!" he cried.

"What is it? What's going on?" she asked, still confused, "My father told me to look for you, but-"

Liam put his finger to her lip to silence her. He reached into his pocket, got down on one knee, and presented her with the ring. "Amata," he began, "will you marry me?"

Tears of joy began welling up in Amata's eyes. "Yes," she declared. Liam slid the ring on her finger, stood up, and kissed her.

Everything was going to be perfect from now on.

* * *

><p><em>I think I made <strong>myself<strong> cry typing this one. Heh._

_Well, what do you think? Please review._


	7. So It Begins

_Disclaimer: I do not own rights to any part of the Fallout series._

_EDIT: I took it down and reposted it after some helpful commentary from one of my watchers, and a few of my roommates. To be honest, I was pretty hurried when I typed it. I realized class was coming up, and I was determined to finish it, completely forgetting that it had to be, you know, GOOD. But you didn't come here to read about my personal life. You came to read an entertaining, decent story. So, I have redone it a tad, taken a few suggestions, and VOILA. I really hope this a step or two up from what it was._

_Enjoy. Please review._

* * *

><p>James had all he needed. He had a plan to get out, he had the codes. He just needed to put it all into action. And it would happen tonight. He sat at his desk, thinking about where he would go once out of the Vault.<p>

"Rivet City and Project Purity are a few days away," he said to himself, "and last I checked, DC was crawling with mutants. I'm going to have to be careful." He drank some coffee to keep himself awake. "Megaton is the closest place, if memory serves. Maybe I'll be able to get some help there."

"Dad?" Liam's voice called.

"Not now, son," James replied, not even turning his head, "I'm busy."

"Dad, I-"

"Liam, whatever this is, it can wait until tomorrow."

"No, Dad, you don't understand-"

"Liam, not now!"

"Dad," Liam said authoritatively, then he calmed his voice, "I asked Amata to marry me."

James dropped his cup of coffee on the floor. "What?" he asked, in disbelief.

"I asked Amata to marry me, and she said yes."

"That's wonderful, son," James said, but his excitement began turning to worry. He wasn't so sure what he could do. His plans seemed to be in ruins now. His son was getting married, and leaving and angering the Overseer like that could very well, and probably would destroy any chances the Overseer would allow. Then he realized, "Wait, Liam. The Overseer? He'd never-"

"He already has, Dad," Liam said, happily, "I… I don't what else I could ever ask for."

Liam hugged his father, who weakly returned the embrace. What was he going to do? Could he really go through with it now? _"No,"_ James thought to himself, _"It **has** to be done. Please, forgive me, Liam."_

But James wasn't even sure he could forgive himself.

* * *

><p>James left his quarters later that night, around 4 AM. He walked to his office, and sat down at his desk. He pulled out a blank holotape, and thought of what message to leave for his son.<p>

"Leaving now, Doc?" Jonas' voice asked from the darkness, "You didn't even say goodbye."

"What are you doing here, Jonas?" James asked.

"I figured you might need my help getting out," he responded.

"What made you think that?"

"I can read you like a book, Doc. You can't do this alone, and you don't want to," Jonas said, locking the east door, "I've stuck by you in both the thick and thin throughout the years, Doc. I'm not about to quit now."

"…Thank you, Jonas," James said. He fortunate to have such a good friend, who'd risk their own safety to help him with something he knew almost nothing about.

"Let me know what you need done," Jonas told James, "'Cause, if you're gonna leave, Doc, you'd best do it now."

James turned on the holotape.

"Hold on Jonas," James began, "I need to record this first.

I… I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end, I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong, and there's no telling how the Overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously, you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own.

Maybe someday, things will change, and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left, or where I'm going. I **don't** want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going."

"Don't mean to rush you, Doc," Jonas interrupted, "but I'd feel better if we got this over with."

"Okay, go ahead," James sighed, "Goodbye. I love you. Take good care of Amata."

James turned holotape off. Jonas opened up the west door, and extended his hand.

"You sure you don't need anything, Doc?" Jonas asked.

"I'm sure, Jonas," James said, "besides, I'll be gone soon. What can they do to me when I'm out there?"

"Good luck, Doc," he smiled.

"Thank you, Jonas," James said, "Leave now, before they can find you here."

James headed for the maintenance tunnel, and Jonas stayed behind to clear up any evidence. He had prepared himself on what to do.

* * *

><p>As James walked through the halls, he took a look at his surroundings. The Gomez residence, where Herman, Pepper, and Freddie all lived. Perhaps their closest friends, aside from Jonas. The Kendalls' quarters, your average underground Vault family. The Taylors, a couple of friendly, elderly, and somewhat senile people. The Mack family, dedicated to the Vault's safety, no matter what. He may never see any of them again. But James had no time to reminisce. He had a job to do. He reached the maintenance hall, and crawled up into a tunnel, used to house wires and occasionally ducts. This should take him right to the Vault door.<p>

* * *

><p>The alarms went off, signaling that the main door had been opened. The Overseer jumped from his bed.<p>

"What? Alarms? The main door!" The Overseer's fear quickly turned to anger, "Walker!"

He got out of bed, and ran to his office, still putting on his jumpsuit.

_"I should have known better than to trust that quack!" _the Overseer thought to himself, _"If I find out somebody helped him, I'll… He must be stopped! I won't let this go unpunished!"_

He arrived at his office, and noticed that the alarms had stopped. The main door must be fully opened.

"Damn!" he cursed, and got on the intercom, "Attention, all Vault security personnel! This is the Overseer! The main Vault door has been opened! Keep all Vault residents away from the gate, and keep all outside creatures from entering the Vault! Use of lethal force is authorized!"

"Dad…?" Amata's voice called from behind, "What's going on? How'd the Vault door get opened?"

"Go back to your room, Amata!" the Overseer told his daughter, "This is for the Vault's safety! GO!" He returned his attention to the intercom, "Prime suspect is Doctor Walker! I repeat, prime suspect is Doctor Walker!"

Amata retreated, but not to her room. If Liam's father was suspected, surely Liam would be too. She had to go warn him.

* * *

><p>Jonas began to panic. He thought he was prepared for this, but once the alarms went off, and the Overseer issued his orders, all his thoughts fell apart. He didn't know what to do.<p>

Soon, pounding came from the door he had locked earlier. Chief Hannon began yelling, "There's someone in here! HEY! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR! RIGHT NOW! Anybody bring their damn keycard?"

Jonas tried to make a break for it, but Officer Wilkins appeared at the other door. Jonas stopped in his tracks. Wilkins smiled, and shot Jonas in the chest. Once he was down, Wilkins proceeded to shoot him several more times.

* * *

><p><em>Here it is. Again. I know I didn't change it all that much, but I hope I improved it, even if only a little bit.<em>

_Also, in light of recent events (the first time I posted this), I will be spending more time on chapters. I suppose it's better to take time on a good job, than speed through a bad one, eh?_

_So tell me, what do you think?_


	8. Crimson

_Disclaimer: No matter how badly I wish I did, I do not own the rights to the Fallout series._

_Please review. PLEASE._

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" came Amata's voice, sounding panicked, "Please, wake up, Liam!"<p>

Liam awoke after being shaken around a bit. He rubbed his eyes.

"Wha…? Amata, What's going on?" he asked, still partially asleep.

"Liam, my father's got the entire security force looking for you!" Amata said, "He's saying your dad opened the Vault door!"

"What?" Liam's eyes opened completely, and he snapped out of his drowsiness.

"My father's not going to let this go," tears began to well up in Amata's eyes, "Liam, I'm…"

Liam saw what she was upset about. She feared this may cause her father to revoke his permission of their marriage. The only way they could be together after that would be, in their minds, tantamount to suicide. He pulled Amata into a loving, comforting embrace to calm her down. "Don't cry, Amata," he told her, "You know I can't stand it."

She began to settle down.

"What are we going to do, Liam?"

"Don't worry," he replied, "I'm going to find your father, and I will get this all worked out."

"Liam, the entire Vault security force is looking for you! My father has authorized lethal force-"

Gunfire rang out, coming from the hallway. Liam poked his head out the door and saw some of the Vault security killing off radroaches.

"Radroaches? How'd they…," Liam stopped himself, realizing that they came in when his father opened the Vault. "Amata, you need to stay out of sight, away from the roaches," he said, putting on his security vest, and grabbing his gun.

"What?"

"You're not trained to fend them off. I know they don't look like much, but in groups, they're dangerous. Please, stay here."

"Liam, I'm not going to-"

"Amata," Liam interrupted, looking deeply concerned, "I don't want anything to happen to you. Promise me you'll stay here. At least until it's safe."

"Liam…"

"Amata, please…"

Amata sighed, and said, "All right, Liam. I'll stay here. But as soon as I feel it's safe, I'm going to follow you."

"Thank you," Liam replied, looking relieved, "I'm going to find your father, and sort this out."

As he turned to leave, Amata called out to him, "Liam! I love you."

He turned around, embraced her, and kissed her. "I'll be back soon, Amata. Don't worry about me."

Liam turned to leave again, praying that Amata would be safe.

* * *

><p>Officer Mack and Chief Hannon approached the Overseer.<p>

"Sir," Hannon began, "We've got Wolfe and O'Brien at the main door, but the Doc's gone."

"There's no way he could have done this alone!" the Overseer shouted, "Find his son! His aide! Anyone!"

"Wilkins got ahold of his aide, sir," Mack told him.

"Well, he's still got that brat of his," the Overseer said, "Find him!"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, Officer Mack," the Overseer began, "My daughter has probably gone to find the Walker boy. Bring her back here."

"Yes, sir."

As Officer Mack turned to leave, the Overseer sat and gathered his thoughts, "_I can't believe it. I was going to let him marry Amata! And THIS is how he repays me? THIS is how he shows his love for her? No. To propose to my daughter, and then take off like he was going to do; I'll make sure he never gets the chance to see Amata again."_

* * *

><p>Liam rushed down the hallway, avoiding Security wherever he went. He ran through the metallic hallways, only to be stopped by a panicked Butch.<p>

"Liam!" Butch shouted.

"Oh, dammit! Not now!" Liam groaned, "I don't have time to waste on you, Butch!"

"You gotta help me, man! The radroaches, they got my mom!"

"What?"

"Please! You can't just leave her!" Butch was crying at this point.

"Why? All you've ever done is mess with me," Liam stated, resentfully, "All you've ever done is try and hurt me. Why should I help you?"

Butch broke down and fell to his knees. He grabbed Liam's leg, and let the waterworks flow. "I'm sorry, man! For everything! But don't let my mom die for what I did! I'm beggin' you!"

Liam gritted his teeth, and kicked Butch off his leg. He ran to the DeLorea residence, right around the corner from where he was, and drew his pistol. Ellen DeLorea was curled up on the floor, with the radroaches surrounding her. Liam quickly shot the radroaches and turned to leave.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, man! If there's ANYTHING I can ever do-" Butch was cut off as Liam brushed him aside to run to the Overseer. He didn't have time to waste.

* * *

><p>Amata checked outside Liam's room, and felt the coast was clear. She was wrong. She took two steps outside the door, and was grabbed by Officers Mack and Wilkins.<p>

"What the-?" Amata began, "Let go of me!"

"Calm down, Miss Almodovar," Wilkins chuckled, "We're here to help you."

The look on Wilkins' face struck fear into Amata, as it always did.

"Your father's looking for you, ma'am," Mack told her, "We're going to take you to him."

"What?" Amata asked. Whatever her father had planned, it probably wasn't going to be pleasant; neither for her nor for Liam. She wasn't about to just stand there and just let Wilkins take her. "No! No, let me go!"

Wilkins tightened his grip on her arm. "I told you to calm down," he said, his voice going from its usual sneer to a cold, bitter tone.

"I said let me go! Let go, dammit!" Amata yelled at her captors. She continued struggling as they attempted to take her to the Overseer. It did not take long at all for both men to tire of it.

"Can I please shut her up?" Wilkins asked.

"No," Mack replied.

Amata broke her right arm free of Mack's grasp, and punched him in the face, causing him to fall back, clutching his nose. She then took a swing at Wilkins, who only slightly flinched.

"Now, can I-?"

"Please do," said Mack, wiping a bit of blood from his nose.

With a twisted grin, Wilkins hit Amata in the back of the head with his baton, and knocked her out. He laughed as he put her unconscious body over his shoulder and hauled her off to the Overseer.

* * *

><p>Liam was almost to the Overseer's office. He could take a shortcut through his father's clinic and be there in no time. He picked up his pace as he went through the Vault's hallways, coming upon his destination. He stepped into the clinic, and dropped his weapon to the floor. He ran over to Jonas Palmer, lying on the floor; his once-white lab coat now crimson with blood.<p>

"Jonas…," Liam said in disbelief. Not only had he been shot several times, and apparently had several bones broken afterwards, but he had been left alive, in agony. "Jonas," Liam continued, "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Jonas couldn't respond. His strength was leaving him. He weakly reached into his pocket, and brought out a holotape – James' holotape. He feebly stretched forth his hand, to give Liam the note. He used the last of his strength, and said, "…Your dad…"

"What?" Liam didn't understand at first. He took the holotape, but didn't take his focus off of Jonas. He noticed Jonas' breathing slowing further, and his eyes closing. "Jonas? Jonas, no! No! Don't die!"

His pleading could do nothing. Jonas slipped away, into the next life. Liam's best friend had died right in front of him.

Liam's anger shot up. His best friend was dead because the Overseer had sic'd his dogs on him. Liam put the holotape away, feeling that answers and restitution took precedence over it. Liam folded Jonas' arms across his chest, and picked up his weapon. Someone was going to answer for this.

* * *

><p><em>Well, here it is. Sorry it took longer than usual, but the day after I posted Ch. 7, I got hit with a mountain of work. The writer's block didn't help much either.<em>

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thank you._


	9. Shatter

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the Fallout series._

_Read and review please._

* * *

><p>"What's going on? What happened? Why is she unconscious?" the Overseer asked.<p>

"She resisted, and broke Officer Mack's nose. I had to subdue her," Wilkins replied, "Now tell me, sir, where do you want her?"

"I was hoping for answers to where the Walker boy was," the Overseer growled, "but I suppose I'll have to wait, now won't I?" He started on his way out. "Follow me. We'll leave her in her room."

They walked down the hallways, eliminating what few radroaches remained in the Vault. The group arrived at its destination, and the Overseer opened the door. He motioned for Wilkins to lay her down on her bed.

"Wilkins, stay with her," he ordered, "If she wakes up, keep her quiet. But if you do ANYTHING else…"

"You don't have to worry about me, sir," Wilkins smiled an ugly smile, "I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, she's not my type."

The Overseer glared at Wilkins to try and drive his point through, then closed the door. He turned to Officer Mack. "Go find Chief Hannon," he said, "Bring him here."

"Yes, sir," Officer Mack replied, running off to find Chief Hannon.

The Overseer sat down, elbows resting on his legs, his hands clasped together in front of his face. He was not about to let Liam disturb the Vault any more than he or his father already had.

* * *

><p>After looking over the body of his best friend one more time, Liam prepared to find the Overseer, and find out why this had to happen. That was the only thing on his mind at the moment. He turned away from Jonas' body, and began making his way to the Overseer's office.<p>

Thoughts of killing the Overseer flashed through his mind, and he tried to shake them out. He wouldn't stoop to the Overseer's level. He wouldn't repay murder with murder. But he wasn't about to let this go unpunished, either. He would figure out what to do.

But then Amata shot into his mind. Liam didn't want to hurt her, not in ANY way. His pace began to slow as these thoughts began to shoot through his head. He nearly came to a complete stop, trying to sort out his thoughts.

"HEY!" came a booming voice from behind, snapping Liam back to Earth. He turned to see Allen Mack, father to Wally and Officer Steve Mack. "You! This is all your fault! You and your stupid father!" he yelled, walking towards Liam, slowly picking up his pace. He tried to subdue Liam, shouting, "Guards! Guards! Quick! The Doc's kid is over here!"

"Let me go! Let GO!" Liam struggled. Mack tried to force Liam to the ground, but he wasn't about to go down so easily. He elbowed Mack in the face and broke his nose. Mack staggered back, his hands clamped over his injury. Liam took this chance, and took off.

"Guards! GUARDS!" Mack yelled from behind, "Don't let him get away!"

Liam picked up his pace. He wasn't about to get caught. Not until he reached the Overseer.

He continued running; he ran until he knew he was coming up on the Overseer's office. He nearly passed Amata's room by, but noticed the Overseer sitting just outside the door.

"Overseer," Liam said, sternly. The Overseer looked up, and saw Liam in front of him; his eyes blazing with anger. These eyes inspired fear into the Overseer for the first time in a long time. He dashed for his gun, on a table not too far away. But Liam saw what was going on, and shot the Overseer in the left knee before he could reach his weapon.

"Aargh!" the Overseer screamed, and fell to the floor, "Damn you, boy!"

Liam closed the door behind him, and walked over to the Overseer.

In her room, Amata regained consciousness, and heard a gunshot just outside the door.

* * *

><p>"Aargh!" she heard her father scream, "Damn you, boy!"<p>

"Da-" she tried to yell, but Wilkins held her mouth shut.

"Ah-ah," he silenced her, "Your dear old dad said to keep quiet. So keep quiet."

Right outside her door, Liam crouched down and grabbed the Overseer by the hair on the top of his head, and made him look him in the eyes.

"Why?" he asked, "Why did you have to kill Jonas? Why did you send your men after me?"

"_Liam!"_ Amata thought. She tried breaking free from Wilkins, but he was too strong. He tightened his grip, and kept her from moving.

"'Why?'" the Overseer angrily responded, "You have the gall to ask me 'Why?'! Your father, that's why! Putting the entire Vault at risk, and going against my orders! To help a bunch of wastelanders, too! If ANYONE should be asking 'Why', it should be me!"

"What?" Liam asked, puzzled.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know!" the Overseer snapped back, "Your father has spoken to me of this several times, and when I refuse to allow it, he breaks out! You expect me to believe he didn't tell you? YOU! The ONE person in this Vault who he can trust?"

"He didn't tell me anything!" Liam yelled, "If I knew, why would I have stayed behind?"

"You tell me, Walker!"

"Why would I agree to this if I was going to marry your daughter?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" the Overseer yelled as loud as he could. Then, his voice quieted. "But, I suppose that doesn't matter anymore…"

"What?" Liam asked, his anger fading to worry, "What happened? What did you do?"

"What did _**I**_ do? YOU DID IT! YOU AND YOUR FATHER!"

"What the hell happened?"

"Amata is dead!"

"…What?" Liam asked in disbelief.

Amata couldn't believe it either. What was her father doing? She attempted to wriggle free again, her screaming very effectively muffled by Wilkins. Her captor tightened his grip further. His grasp was so tight, it began to hurt Amata to struggle. She kept trying until the pain was too great, and she had to stop.

"What did you say?" Liam repeated himself.

"Amata is **dead**," the Overseer responded, "Officers Mack and Wilkins found her, killed by the radroaches. Because she went to help you. YOU killed my daughter, Walker! You and your father."

Liam's world seemed to shatter. He didn't know what was what anymore. This just couldn't be true. No way it could be.

"You're lying…," Liam said, almost a whisper, "You're… You're lying!"

"Why would I lie over this, Walker? You meant the world to my daughter, why would I hurt her like this?"

Amata once again tried to break free, only for Wilkins to lose his patience, and start intentionally hurting her, by tightening his grasp to extreme measures.

"No… NO!" Liam yelled, "This isn't true!"

"You killed my daughter, Walker! YOU! And your father, and Mr. Palmer! All three of you!" The Overseer yelled, "Palmer deserved what he got, and I can only hope your scum father gets the punishment he deserves."

Something snapped. Liam grabbed the Overseer by the collar, and held his pistol to the Overseer's neck. His finger tensed on the trigger. He was ready to shoot, and punish this man for what he had done.

* * *

><p><em>Well, here it is. The end to <em>_**Wasteland: Life In The Vault**__.  
>Don't get scared now, it's not the end of the <em>_**whole**__ story. If you check my profile, it says I was going to split this story up (this chapter was posted 11-14-11). To be continued in __**Wasteland: Purification**__ and __**Wasteland: Restoration**__._

_So, anyway: Please review. Tell me what it was you liked, or what it was you hated. It would be much appreciated. Thank you._


End file.
